Enterprise (NX-01)
For the mirror universe counterpart, see ISS Enterprise (NX-01). }} The SS Enterprise (NX-01) was an ''NX'' class starship in service to the United Earth Starfleet in the mid-22nd century. When the Enterprise was launched in 2151, she was the prototype of a new class of cruisers. The Enterprise was the first ship equipped with the experimental Warp 5 engine. Under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, the Enterprise played an instrumental role in promoting United Earth's role in interstellar politics, and in laying the groundwork for the creation of the United Federation of Planets. Originally, the ship was equipped with a grappler system but by the year 2159, tractor beam technology was outfitted on the ship. History Background Enterprise's warp-5 engine was designed by Captain Jonathan Archer's father Henry Archer (who unfortunately was not able to live long enough to see the launch of the ship). It was the first successful warp-5 Earth vessel, launched 11 years after the tragic ion-cascading reaction accident that claimed the Daedalus (which was set to be Earth's first warp-5 ship). The ship first achieved warp 5 while evading Mazarite criminals. First mission Enterprise was launched on April 12, 2151 under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer. The launch occurred three weeks ahead of schedule because of the need for Earth to return Klaang, a Klingon, to his homeworld of Qo'noS. Enterprise made first contact with the Suliban Cabal after the Suliban shut down all power before they were seen and took Klaang. Enterprise was investigating what places he visited before crashlanding on Earth. They found out that Klaang was making contact with a female Suiliban. Captain Archer visited the planet with Sub-Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker, and Lieutenant Reed. Encounter with hostile aliens Enterprise was setting up communication relay posts throughout the course in which Enterprise was on. Incident at Denari In early 2153, on a routine science mission to observe the planet Denari inhabited by a pre-warp humanoid species, Enterprise struck a gravitic mine, accidentally passed through a spatial anomaly and (unknowingly) into an alternate universe where Denari General Sadir had conquered his race by using Starfleet technology stripped from the Earth-ship Daedalus (which hadn't exploded in a cascading ion drive accident as had the Daedalus in the other universe). Enterprise was promptly captured by Sadir's forces and all personnel taken to the Rava One prison colony while Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato escaped via a Suliban cell ship that had been stored in the Enterprise's cargo bay. After allying with the rebel Miners Guild, rescuing an alternate version of the Daedalus researcher Dr. Victor Brodesser from one of Sadir's prison colony and a failed attempt at capturing the General at the Kresh on Denari (Sadir committed suicide before he could be captured), Tucker finally realized Enterprise had crossed a barrier to an alternate universe, explaining the sickness he and Hoshi had been experiencing from the Denari food (due to steroisomers in the food dangerous to human anatomy). The realization is made nearly simultaneously as T'Pol comes to the same conclusion at Rava One. Forced to take action now with the impending countdown placed by the stereoisomer sickness from the food, Archer, T'Pol and Phlox lead a rebellion at Rava One and take control of the complex with the help of a hypospray developed by Phlox. Soon after, however, he is captured by General Makandros and becomes entwined in alliance talks between Makandros' faction and the Miner's Guild (Lead by Guildsman Lind) in which he is re-united with Trip and Hoshi. They eventually find Enterprise with help of Makandros. Shortly after Archer is shocked by the startling revelation that in this alternate timeline he and an old flame from Daedalus has given birth to a son, Lee, who was believed to be Sadir's son and successor, not to mention that both mother and son are residing on Enterprise. After the mother's tragic death, Archer temporarily mentors the boy and tries to convince Lee to do his duty to his people (who are on the brink of a deadly civil war due to lack of government) and step up. Lee is successful in convincing his people that the Miner's Guild and General Makandros were not responsible for the recent genocide attacks on Denari and evades a desperate assassination attempt by the rival General Elson. With help of data from the Suliban vessel, Enterprise said good-bye to the Denari and made its way back through the anomaly. Refit to Columbia-class specifications]] The Enterprise underwent a 180-day refit in spacedock, during which an outboard module was fitted to the ship. The module, developed from lessons learned during Enterprise's conflict with the Xindi, was constructed to house an improved matter/antimatter reactor core and a larger, more capable deflector dish. These improvements were intended, respectively, to improve the ship's combat power and ability to deflect dense interstellar particles. The ship became one of the first vessels of the new ''Columbia'' class, and her name was changed to SS Enterprise. Decommissioning The Enterprise was involved in several major battles during the Earth-Romulan War, culminating in leading the climactic Battle of Cheron in 2160, where she was crippled by the Romulan flagship. Her spaceframe was so badly damaged that she had to be decommissioned. After the Enterprise was decommissioned the Smithsonian Institution acquired the vessel for its orbital annex. The Enterprise was meticulously restored and many of the interior surfaces - including the bridge consoles and the original warp core - were encased in plastic to protect them from contact by the tourists who visited the ship. After encountering a Ware repair station similar to the one Enterprise first encountered, Trip disguised as 's temporary Chief Engineer "Philip Collier" joked that considering the damage to Enterprise's structural frame during the Earth-Romulan War that they could recommission her after towing her to one of the stations. The Enterprise still served as a museum ship in the 24th century. As a child, Deanna Troi had visited many museum ships but by 2370 could not remember whether or not Enterprise was one of the vessels that she had visited. Alternate timelines Alternate timeline (2153-2165) In an alternate timeline, Captain Archer's brain was infected with interspatial parasites in October of 2153. These parasites caused him to develop anterograde amnesia, and led to him being relieved of command. Subcommander T'Pol received a field commission from Starfleet, becoming the ship's new captain. She continued the search for the Xindi weapon. In 2154, the crew of Enterprise learned the weapon was being built at Azati Prime. But as they drew close, the ship was attacked by two Xindi-Reptilian vessels. The ship suffered substantial damage: thirteen crew members died, including Travis Mayweather, and twenty-three were injured. In addition, the starboard nacelle was out of commission, limiting the ship to warp 1.7. By the time Enterprise reached Azati Prime at that speed, the weapon had been launched. Enterprise managed to follow it back to Earth through a subspace vortex, but the crew's efforts were in vain and Earth was destroyed. In 2155, Enterprise led one of several convoys of survivors to Ceti Alpha V, where Humanity hoped to resettle, to escape the wrath of the Xindi. When the ship arrived there in 2156, T'Pol turned command over to Commander Tucker; the ship's new responsibility was to patrol the Ceti Alpha system. The ship was upgraded with shields provided by General Thy'lek Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard. In 2165, Enterprise was attacked by Xindi forces that had finally located Ceti Alpha, just as Archer and T'Pol had returned to the ship to attempt a treatment that would cure Archer. During the treatment, it was discovered that destruction of the parasites in the present erased them in the past; curing Archer of the parasites would change history, so that he was never infected. In a desperate bid to change the timeline and save Earth, Archer and T'Pol vaporized the ship in a subspace implosion, thus preventing the parasites in Archer's brain from ever having infected him, creating a new timeline. 2037 In a different alternate timeline, the ship's trip through a subspace corridor from the Kovaalan nebula to the Xindi Council planet in February 2154 would have sent it to the year 2037. The particle wake from a damaged impulse manifold caused the corridor to shift in time. Unable to return to the present, and at pains to prevent damaging the timeline by visiting Earth, Captain Archer decided to wait in the Delphic Expanse until the ship could stop the Xindi destroyer/probe from attacking Earth. To survive for all that time, Enterprise forged alliances with other species, trading its advanced technology for food and supplies. The ship even acquired alien crew members, such as Archer's wife, Esilia; his great-granddaughter remained a member of the crew. With time, the ship acquired advances from other races as well. By 2154, its atmosphere processors had been doubled in efficiency, it acquired an isomagnetic collector from the Ikaarans, and it had a tractor beam installed. In addition, Haradin traders provided the technology to upgrade the plasma injectors and allow the ship to reach warp 6.9 for a brief time, but the ship's injectors were too old to take the stress, and so they couldn't use the technology. The ship had been repeatedly detected by Xindi tracking stations, but the readings were never confirmed. By 2153, all of the original crew had died except for T'Pol, now more in touch with her emotions than she had been in the past. Lorian was in command of the ship, Karyn Archer was executive officer and pilot, and Greer was tactical officer. Enterprise's crew tried to stop the Xindi probe from being launched at Earth, but Lorian gave the order to ram it too late, and the probe departed. In 2154, Enterprise rendezvoused with the Enterprise of that time period, just before it entered the corridor. Lorian provided Archer with the Haradin specifications, but the future T'Pol intervened, showing that performing the upgrade was too dangerous. She suggested Enterprise upgrade its impulse manifold to reduce particle wake, but Lorian refused to let Archer carry out the plan; he stole the 2154 ship's injectors to use them himself. The two Enterprise''s deadlocked in space battle, and Lorian eventually relented, agreeing to follow Archer's plan; Archer's ''Enterprise made it safely through the corridor. Alternate reality In 2259 of the alternate reality, a replica of this starship was on display in the office of Admiral Alexander Marcus. This ship was considered historically on par with the Wright Flyer, the Spirit of St. Louis, and the Phoenix, among others. Personnel *'Commanding officer': Captain/Commodore Jonathan Archer (2151-2160) *'Executive officer'/'science officer': Subcommander/Commander T'Pol (2151-2156, 2156-2160) **Lieutenant Donna O'Neill (2156, briefly) *'MACO Commanding officer': Major Joss Hayes (2153-2154) **Major Takashi Kimura (circa 2156-2160) *'Second officer': Commander Charles Tucker (2151-2154, 2154-2155) **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed (2155-2160) *'beta shift watch officer': Lieutenant Commander Mack McCall (circa 2155) *'gamma shift watch officer': Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Donna O'Neill (2152-2160) * chief engineer: Commander Charles Tucker (2151-2154, 2154-2155) **Commander Kelby (2154; 2155) ** Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Mike Burch (2155-2160) *'tactical officer'/'armory officer': Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed (2151-2160) *'communications officer': Ensign/Lieutenant Hoshi Sato (2151-2160) *'helmsman': Ensign/Lieutenant Travis Mayweather (2151-2155; 2160) **Ensign Elrene Leydon (2155-2160) *'chief medical officer': Doctor Phlox (2151-2160) Alternate timeline personnel *Captain Jonathan Archer (2151-2153) *Captain T'Pol (2153-2156) *Captain Charles Tucker (2156-2165) 2037 alternate timeline *Captain Jonathan Archer (2151-2153) *Captain Lorian (2153-2154) Category:Earth Starfleet starships Category:NX class starships Category:Earth starships Category:Columbia class starships